


The Library

by Breezy_Bee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Books, F/M, God of Mischief, Library, Lovers, NSFW, One-Shot, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezy_Bee/pseuds/Breezy_Bee
Summary: Loki, prince of Asgard, was leaving me books to enjoy.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this “imagine” on tumblr!  
> https://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/185433669686/warning-nsfw

The Library

I was a bookworm. It wasn’t a title that I had given myself, but rather one that I’d earned over the hundred or so years I’d been on Earth. I wasn’t complaining; there were worse names to be called, after all. And I found no shame in being knowledgeable; it had saved my ass more than once.

And my capacity for knowledge had made me quite the asset to the Avengers. I thought I’d done a good job of hiding away, but I forgot; Nick Fury had eyes _everywhere_. Even in the semi-seclusion I preferred. It wasn’t so bad. And it wasn’t like they’d held a gun to my head and _made_ me join the team. I’d agreed readily enough. Besides, I’d been doing what I could to positively impact and protect the people of Earth for a long time before they’d come around.

It kind of ran in my family. I was a witch, like my mother and grandmother before me. They’d done what they could for Earth in their time and then moved on. But I was different. I felt drawn to Earth. I felt like I belonged. So I stayed. So many people, magical, mutant, or mortal ignored their instincts, but I knew better. There was a time and place to listen to logic and reason and another time to listen to your gut.

So I became a part of the Avengers. They were all decent people that came from all walks of life. I respected the diversity, but I wasn’t particularly close with any of them. I just... didn’t quite know how to make friends. I’d been a solitary being for so long, interacting with people didn’t come naturally to me.

But that was okay because they respected me, too. They respected my space, my boundaries, and my habits. It was... nice. Weird, but nice.

As a result of my nature, I spent a lot of time alone in the library at the compound. I had to admit, Stark had put together a fairly decent collection. Granted, all of the material was from Earth. I had been slowly starting to expand the library with bits and pieces that I’d collected over the last century.

It was a project that kept me happy and kept me busy. It was my favorite place to be. But before long, someone had begun helping me. I kept finding new books on new subjects in places that I definitely hadn’t put them. And I’d definitely never seen them before, let alone read them. It was a mystery.

It became a sort of game to me. I’d played detective once or twice in my life so I was up for the challenge. While most of the compound was covered by cameras, Stark hadn’t had any installed in the library. That was my first move. I put in a few nanny cams, hoping to catch my assistant in the act.

But it was much more difficult than I’d expected it to be. The subject matter of the books led me to believe that the culprit was not mortal and most likely not native to Earth. While some of it was mythology that humans did recite, most of it was written in a mash up of languages that weren’t native to Earth.

Of course, that deduction meant that they had powers beyond that of the mortal Avengers. _So_ _frustrating_. Which subsequently meant that they were able to escape detection by the cameras. I wasn’t going to give up, though. I was a smart woman; I’d figure it out.

And I did. Two weeks after the failed cameras, I caught the perpetrator red handed, so to speak, with a clever bit of magic and old fashioned spying. It was not who I would have expected. Not at all. But after mulling over it for a couple of days, it made sense.

Loki, prince of Asgard, was leaving me books to enjoy.

I confronted him about it, wanting to let him know how much I appreciated efforts. He’d been surprised, apparently not realizing that I’d figured him out. I invited him to join me whenever he wanted. He was someone I wouldn’t mind sharing my sacred space with.

He was quiet. He was knowledgeable. He was intelligent. And he obviously knew more about me than I gave him credit for. All in all, he was the perfect companion for my studies.

He took me up on my offer, first only coming every couple of weeks. After a while, he began to show more frequently until we were spending almost every evening together. Some nights we read quietly by ourselves. Others we engaged in heated debates over various subjects.

And then there were my favorite kind of nights. Those were nights that we goofed off and laughed until the wee hours of morning. Those were nights where we were flirty. Those were nights that we shared secrets and personal experiences. Loki knew more about me than anyone else I’d ever met. He was my best friend. He was my... everything.

And I wouldn’t want it any other way.

Because I had fallen completely head over heels for him. But I had no idea if he felt anything beyond friendship for me. I had just never been in a situation where there had been an opportunity to read an individual in love. Probably because I lived a pretty secluded life before joining up with the Avengers.

So I was flying blind. There were times when I could swear he felt something, but then the signs would disappear as quickly as they had come. It was another puzzle to solve. But this puzzle came with consequences. If I played my cards wrong, I ran the risk of losing the only person I’d ever been truly close to.

I wasn’t willing to risk it. If he wanted to pursue something more than friendship with me, he would have to make the first move.

And, much to my surprise and delight, he did.

It was an evening much like any other. We were sitting next to one another, close enough to touch but not _quite_ touching, on the couch reading our respective books. I was having difficulty concentrating because, for one thing, he was humming under his breath and the melody was mesmerizing, and for another, his free hand had taken up residence on my thigh. It wasn’t stagnant, though. Oh no, he was swirling intricate patterns across the skin left exposed by my dress with his thumb.

I think I read and then re-read the same sentence ten times over a two minute time span. What bothered me was how completely unaffected he seemed to be. I seemed to be the only one having difficulty. I tried not to let him see what his touch was doing to me, but it was so hard. When he had first put his hand on me, a seemingly absentminded gesture on his part, my breath had audibly hitched. He gave no verbal indication that he’d heard it, but I’d felt the way his hand had squeezed my thigh. It had probably only been a fraction of a second. It had seemed like much longer than that to me.

My blood was racing through my veins, each stroke across my thigh fanning the flame. This went on for a total of a half hour, during which I put all of my efforts into looking completely relaxed and not at all turned on. It was _not_ an easy feat.

And he must have read something in my body language because at the end of the half hour, he placed his book on the arm of the couch and bodily hauled me into his lap. I have a soft cry of surprise; I had definitely not been expecting that. But it was important to note that we had engaged in some light cuddling on the couches before so it wasn’t one hundred percent unusual for him to do something like this. Usually, he was just tugging me to lay my head in his lap to use as a pillow, though. This was by far the boldest move he’d ever made.

Once again, I tried to keep my composure despite the flood of warmth that consumed my entire being. I’m sure my cheeks were beyond red, making me grateful that I wasn’t face to face with Loki. One of his hands now rested on my stomach while the other was still on my thigh. I’d be lying if I said that my panties were still dry at this point.

“Comfortable?” he asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I didn’t trust my voice so I just nodded. I struggled for normalcy. I brought my forgotten book up to eye level despite the fact that I knew I wouldn’t be able to see the words on the page, let alone read them. I swallowed and tried anyway.

And then the hand on my thigh shifted higher until his thumb was resting under the hem of my dress. _Oh_ , _Fuck_. I couldn’t breathe. My entire body was taut with anticipation of his next move. I didn’t have to wait long; seconds after his hand moved, his mouth dropped to my neck. I jumped against him, my sudden move causing me to come down on his obvious and impressive erection. Vaguely, I realized that that meant he probably liked me as a little more than a friend.

He merely laid his lips on my neck. It was as if he was waiting for my reaction. I dropped my book on the floor and laid my hands overtop of his, wordlessly giving him permission to continue. He received the message loud and clear. His tongue made a quick swipe across my skin before his teeth scraped across the same spot. I mewled and ground myself down on his cock. _Fuck_ , _fuck_ , _fuck_. He had barely touched me and already I was desperate for him.

I was so impatient, I decided to hurry him along. I guided the hand he had on my thigh up further under my dress until it was teasing the edge of my panties. He sighed, his hot breath fanning across my now sensitive neck, but he remained passive and let me have control of his hand. I eased my panties aside and drew his fingers towards my dripping pussy. I couldn’t wait for him to take control and showed him how I wanted to be touched, forcing his fingers to follow my frantic movements against my clit.

I moaned, our fingers bringing me the pleasure I was seeking. I was so worked up that I knew I wouldn’t last long, especially once he decided to stop playing and really began working me. _Oh_... I felt my my heart was going to explode out of my chest, but I didn’t even care. If _something_ didn’t explode soon, I was sure I would die.

My predication about my longevity turned out to be true, though, and about thirty seconds after his fingers overtook mine, I was coming, clamping down on the two fingers buried inside me.

“Loki!” I cried.

My head dropped back to rest on his shoulder as I rode his fingers through the intensity of my orgasm. He was breathing heavy behind me even though I hadn’t done so much as touch him yet. That was something I was going to rectify very soon.

As my hips slowed, I felt my body tingle briefly and then my clothes were gone. _Devil_ , I thought. _Perfect_. He pulled his fingers out of me and I climbed off his lap. I was dying to get a look at him. But I was distracted from my intentions when I was met with the sight of him sucking his fingers clean. My pussy clenched and grew impossibly wetter. There was something about a man who could appreciate the taste of a woman...

Without warning him, I dropped to my knees on the carpet in front of where he was sitting. I watched his eyes as I reached for his cock. It was hot and smooth in my hand. It flexed against my grip as I tightened my hold. His eyes rolled back into his head and he gave a choked sigh. _Yes_. I enjoyed feeling powerful. Especially with this man.

I snaked my tongue out and flicked it across the slit at the head of his dick. _Perfection_. He hissed and fisted a handful of my hair. He used his new leverage to pull my head back and away from him. His eyes were clouded with lust and I surged with the knowledge that I was the one who has lit this fire within him.

“You are so... _exquisite_ ,” he whispered.

I licked my lips in response and watched as his eyes tracked the movement. He eased up on his grasp and I took it to mean that I was free to do as I pleased. I wasted no time, squeezing the base of his cock while my mouth enveloped the head. His head fell back against the back of the couch, but he made no move to either stop me or encourage me. He was going to let me have my fun.

I hollowed my cheeks and sucked hard, swirling my tongue around the thick girth of him. He was definitely bigger than any other partner I’d ever had before. I tried to take his entire length, but it was just not going to be possible. I took him in as far as I was able and bobbed my head up and down, careful to keep my teeth in check.

He let me carry on for a few minutes before he suddenly yanked my head away. His cock fell from my lips with a quiet pop. His breathing was erratic and his brow was furrowed in a way that reminded me of how he looked when he was struggling to solve a riddle. _Beautiful_.

His eyes slowly opened and I felt as if I could drown in them. His pupils were blown wide with desire, the blackness practically swallowing the iris whole. I’m sure mine looked much the same.

His hand withdrew from my hair and he beckoned me with two crooked fingers. Come to me. I rose to my feet and stood in between his legs. He stood up from the couch and caught my face between his hands. _He_ _was_ _going_ _to_ _kiss_ _me_. In our frenzy, we hadn’t once connected in the most simple, intimate way.

My thoughts died as his lips pressed against mine. He kissed my softly once, then twice, before he deepened the kiss to something all together _wicked_. I moaned against his mouth, allowing my tongue to fight with his. I felt his hand angle my head for a deeper contact. His other hand was cupping my ass, pressing me into him. My own hands had found purchase in his soft raven locks.

When he broke away, he was panting and I wasn’t faring much better.

“In case you haven’t yet realized, I am quite taken with you,” he said, peppering my face with gentle kisses.

I fisted my fingers in his hair and brought his face back to mine, answering his words with a short and sweet kiss. I pulled away with a smile and traced my pointer finger down his cheek.

“I find that I’m also quite taken with you.”

A true smile, the one I tried so hard to draw out of him on a regular basis, bloomed on his face. My own smile widened and soon we were both giggling in our happiness.

The moment shifted, however, when I swayed against him and my body brushed against his cock. It was still standing proud and at attention. My smile turned devious and I shoved him back on the couch. He stumbled back with a small surprised gasp that I smothered with my lips. I swung my leg up and over him until I was straddling his lap.

“You vixen,” he murmured, grasping my hips tightly.

He successfully diverted my attention with a long kiss while the fingers of his right hand disappeared between us. I thought he was going to sheath himself inside me, but I was wrong. So wrong. They flicked against my clit a couple of times and then he flipped me abruptly so that I was lying on my back.

“Oof,” I let out as I landed, shock coursing through me.

 _God_ _of_ _Mischief_ , _indeed_. There was nothing but mischief in his eyes as he settled over top of me.

“I think you’ve had enough control for one night, don’t you?” he queried with a grin. I was helpless to do anything but agree.

He spread my thighs wide and guided himself into me. We both sighed in satisfaction as he sank into me. But there had been too much teasing between us for the lazy pace to last. He began with a practiced rhythm, but it soon devolved into a furious frenzy. His hands were braced on either side of my head and the distance between us created the perfect angle. He wasn’t just clipping my g-spot, he was slamming it with every frantic thrust. As a result, I came much faster than I thought possible.

“ _Ahh!_ _Oh!_ ”

I had never come so hard in my life. My nails dug into his shoulders as he continue to plow into me, dragging my orgasm out. I bit my lip to stifle my cries, but I shouldn’t have even bothered. Seconds later, Loki gave a hoarse shout as he finished above me.

How he managed to continue holding himself over me after the intense workout he’d just given us was a mystery to me, but it enabled me to appreciate the muscles in his arms in a way that I wasn’t able to while we were fucking. After a few moments of admiration, I pressed my hands against his chest, silently telling him that it was okay to get up; he didn’t have to maintain his strained position. He took the hint and eased himself off of me, pulling out in the process.

I gave a slight whimper, feeling very empty in the wake of his sudden absence. He stood up and held out his hands for me to take. I slipped my hands into his and let him tug me up onto my feet. He wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. He whispered a few faint words that I didn’t quite catch and then my dress was back on my body. My bra and panties were still missing, however. I gave an exaggerated eye roll that only made him chuckle.

“Time for bed, love,” he said.

I nodded and went with him down the hall to his room. Sleep sounded fantastic. I hadn’t realized how utterly exhausted I had become. Spectacular sex will do that to you, I suppose. The thought brought a smile to my face.

I let him tuck me into his bed, pressed tightly against him. He whispered under his breath and the lights of the room went out. He hugged me to him, his lips landing on my cheek in a chaste kiss. His next words were so low and I was so sleepy that I almost didn’t catch them.

“ _I_ _love_ _you_.”

My insides grew warm and heat spread across my cheeks. I smiled and brought his lips to mine for a kiss. It was soft and sweet. There was no tongue, but it was charged with emotion. When I lifted my lips away from his, I set my forehead gently against his. It was dark so I couldn’t see his eyes, but I knew they were open.

“ _I_ _love_ _you_ , _too_.”

This time it was _him_ who kissed _me_.


End file.
